


Who Knows?

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [29]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans gives Frisk a history lesson
Series: tales of the unexpected [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 25





	Who Knows?

Frisk held up a garden gnome, it had bright ruby cheeks with a beaming smile, it wore a red jacket had that a dark brown belt around the middle. Its pants were the same colour as the belt, they were tucked into the wellie boots. The pose had it having one hand of its hip, while the other was waving.

Frisk pulls a face, not liking the looks of the jolly thing. Turning to Sans, who was standing over a waterfall garden fountain, asks him a question. 

”*huh?” Sans says blinks, “why do people have garden gnomes?” 

The skeleton glances at the array of different gnomes for sale st the large garden centre and grins at the child.

”*that goes back to the old ages,” Sans explains, or though he a 101 gnomes jokes at the wing he chose to tell Frisk instead with being punny, “when the monsters never interacted with other monster and kept away from human like the plague.”

Frisk tilts their head, another question brewing.

”*ya see,” Sans went on, staring ahead of himself and smiling at something unseen, “the gnomes monsters were highly territorial. and one most likely to attack humans on sight. the kind of monster that humans dared their children about. anyway.

the towns without walls soon learned that if they made things that looked gnome-like. then the real thing won’t bother coming near. because they respected others homes. or didn’t want a fight. soon this trend got out and towns and villages starting getting skilled artists in the make these things.”

Frisk stares at Sans for a moment and asked him something else.

”...” Sans began to sweat, “what do ya mean. it sounds like i was there? nonsense. i ain’t that old.”

The pair stood there for a moment, then Sans took the stone gnome from Frisk’s hands and put it back.

”*i’ve never liked gnomes.” Sans told them, then gave them a wink, “nobody needs to ‘ _gnomes_ ’ about this. com’on i think i ‘ear ya mum calling.”


End file.
